Pulse Width Modulator (PWM) approach is increasingly being used in audio devices, compared to more conventional approaches having class-AB/G power stages, because of several advantages such as higher power efficiency, longer battery operation, smaller form factors, and lower heat dissipation, etc. that are desirable for audio devices. Conventional PWM approaches include analog PWM and digital PWM. PWM audio has been shown to exhibit high power efficiency and thus low power consumption and low heat dissipation. As a result, PWM audio has found increasing applications in portable devices. Conventional PWM approaches uses digital-analog converter(s), hard-wired circuit audio processing and PWM processing blocks, or application processor(s) to perform the playback or recoding functions.
Given the advantages provided by the PWM approach, there exists a need for effective and efficient technique to implement PWM technologies.